Pokemon: Chris's Johto Journey
by jedimickey
Summary: Young Chris leaves New Bark town on his journey to be a Pokemon Master, but he must face all problems all trainers do, including his Rival, who's actually his older brother!
1. A late start

**Pokemon: Chris's Johto Journey.**

**Chapter 1: A late start**

As the sun shone high over New Bark Town, a young boy in small house was just waking up as his Pikachu alarm clock buzzed. The boy yawned as he scratched his back and sat up in bed.

"Well, today is the big day!" He smiled to himself. "The day I become a Pokemon Trainer!"

This boy was Chris, and the day before he had just gotten his Pokemon license and was off to meet the town's local scientist Prof. Elm to get his first Pokemon! Chris ran his fingers thru his spiky blonde hair as he brushed his teeth. After taking a shower and was fully dressed Chris began to head downstairs, when something caught his attention. He glanced over at his alarm clock, which read 9:10 AM.

"Wait, WHAT!? I set my alarm clock for 8:00!" Chris cried as he grabbed his clock, shaking it frustration.

It was then, that a thought occurred to him.

"Wait a second…"

Chris slowly tipped-toed over to his older brother's room. He slowly poked his head inside, only to see no one in there and that his brother's backpack was gone.

"DANTE!!!!!!!! That jerk! He must've messed with my clock the night before!"

Chris and his older brother Dante had never gotten along. Dante would always claim to be the better brother and received the majority of the attention. Dante has also received HIS Pokemon license as well, and was also heading off today as well. Chris quickly grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs, right passed his waiting mother.

"Good morning sweetie, would like some breakfast?" His mom asked.

"Can't Mom, how long ago did Dante leave?" Chris asked, in a rush to get out.

"I think he left about a half hour ago…" His mom replied

Chris nodded and hugged her.

"Thanks mom, I gotta go!!" Chris said as he hurried out the door.

His mom didn't even have time to say goodbye to him. She watched from the front window as Chris ran down the dirt road to Prof. Elm's lab.

"Goodbye Chris… I love you…." His mom whispered to himself.

Chris grumbled to himself as he ran towards Prof. Elm's lab.

"That weasel! Wait till I get my hands on Dante!" Chris grumbled.

Unfortunately, Chris was so busy cursing his brother that he wasn't watching where he was going and ran right into some girl! The girl gave a mild shriek of surprise as she and him fell to the ground. Chris rubbed his head and sat up.

"Ugh. Sorry miss, that was my fault…" Chris said nervously.

"Th-that's alright Chris..." The girl replied.

Chris knew that voice, and turned to face the girl. A smile was on her face as her long blue hair stretched down behind her back, and the sun reflected in her blue eyes. Chris smiled back, he knew who it was.

"Oh, hey there Lily! Didn't see ya!" Chris smiled.

Lily giggled and helped the boy to his feet. Chris and Lily were old friends; they had known each other for many years. Although, one thing Chris could never figure out was that if her blue hair was natural or dyed, since no one saw her without her blue hair.

"So, what's the big rush?" Lily asked.

"Today's the day I become a Pokemon Trainer! But that weasel Dante messed with my alarm clock!" Chris replied. "You didn't see him go by did you?"

"I think I did, I thought I saw him leaving Prof. Elm's lab about 10 minuets ago." Lily replied.

"AARGH!!!" Chris cried out, pulling on his hair in the process. "That rat already has his first Pokemon!"

Chris sighed and picked up his backpack.

"Sorry Lily, I gotta go now…" Chris said.

"You'll write won't you?" Lily asked.

"You got it! I'll write and call when I get the chance!"

Chris leaned forward and hugged his old friend.

"Bye Lily, I'll miss you!" Chris smiled as he ran off.

Lily watched as the boy she knew for years disappeared towards the laboratory.

"Goodbye Chris….my love…" She silently sighed to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short first chap, I'm never any good with the first chap... anyhow, I promis the next one will be longer, R&R if you want to know what happens to young Chris.


	2. Chris's First Pokemon

**Chapter 2: Chris's first Pokémon**

Chris finally arrived at Prof. Elm's lab and knocked on the door.

"Professor? It's me! Chris!" Chris cried.

After a few moments the door opened. By looking at Professor Elm, one wouldn't know he was a scientist. He was dressed like an average Joe but with a white lab coat draped over his attire.

"Ah, good morning Chris!" The Professor smiled. "I was expecting you to arrive a little earlier"

"That's because a certain _someone_ messed with my clock!" Chris grumbled.

"Well, regardless of that, please follow me." Elm said.

Chris nodded and followed him inside. The Laboratory was filled with hi tech equipment, used for studying the various Pokémon out there. There were also some Pokemon wandering around the lab as well, no doubt either assistants or test subjects. Chris saw a Machoke lifting a heavy box and he also saw a Cubone waddling around.

Suddenly without warning a Gengar shot up in front of Chris.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Chris cried in surprise.

"Gengar! Leave Chris alone!" Elm scolded.

"Gengar-Gen…" Gengar nodded and suddenly vanished.

Elm sighed. "Ghost Pokemon…."

"Is he ALWAYS like that??" Chris asked, clutching his heart.

"Only on Tuesdays…" Elm replied.

Chris decided not to ask why Gengar only scared people within an inch of their lives on Tuesdays, and continued to follow the Professor.

Chris followed the Professor to a cylinder table, with the top covered by glass; under the glass were two red and white Pokéballs.

"Your brother was here earlier and got his Pokémon already." Elm said.

Chris prayed Dante hadn't gotten the one he wanted.

"_Please don't say he took Chikorita, Please don't say he took Chikorita! PLEEEEEEEEEASE don't say he took Chikorita!_" Chris mentally chanted.

"Your brother had chosen the GrassPokémon Chikorita…" Elm continued.

At that moment. Chris let out a loud agonized scream of defeat. The scream was so loud that it spooked some nearby Pidgey right out of their tree! Even Lily heard it.

"What was THAT?" She cried in shock.

When Chris finally stopped screaming, he got on his knees and panted for air.

"I take it Chikorita was the one you wanted?" Elm asked after a moment of silence.

"Gee, how could ya tell?" Chris asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, I do have some more starter Pokémon coming next week, if you really want Chikorita…" Elm suggested.

Chris suddenly got up off the floor.

"No way! I'm not gonna let a twist of fate stop my journey to be Pokémon Master!" Chris yelled with dignity.

"That's the spirit Chris!" Elm smiled. "We have Cyndaquil and Totodile left, take your pick."

Chris rubbed his chin as he thought it over.

"_On ONE hand, with Cyndaquil being a fire Pokémon I could totally mop the floor with Dante and his Chikorita! But on the OTHER hand. With Totodile being of the water type, Dante would have an advantage…_" Chris thought to himself.

"Well?" Elm asked.

Chris finally made up his mind.

"Professor, I've made up my mind, I want Totodile!" Chris said at last.

"Very well then." Elm said.

Elm pressed a button and the glass lifted off the table. Elm picked up one of the Pokéballs and tossed to Chris.

"He's all yours!" Elm smiled.

Chris smiled and looked at the Pokéball with excitement.

"Just throw it into the air." Elm said.

Chris nodded and turned around, he then heaved the Pokéball thru the air.

"Come on out Totodile!" Chris shouted.

The Pokéball suddenly gave off a popping sound as it opened up. A beam of white energy shot out and landed on the ground, and took the shape of Totodile, a small blue Pokémon that resembled a crocodile.

"TOTODILE!" The Totodile cried happily in a voice that resembled that of Donald Duck.

"I'm glad to see you too!" Chris smiled.

"Oh Chris!" Elm called.

Chris tore his attention away from Totodile and looked at Elm who was holding five small Pokéballs and an odd looking device.

"Here are you Pokéballs, use them to capture wild Pokémon. If you catch more than six, the rest will be teleported back to me, where I'll keep an eye on them." Elm said as he handed them to Chris.

Chris looked at the Pokéball, it was about the size of a marble, he pressed the button on the center and it suddenly expanded to twice its size, to that of a normal Pokéball.

"Fascinating..." Chris commented as he shrunk the Pokéball down again and stuck the others in his pocket.

"And here, is your Pokédex, it will allow you to identify and learn more about the various Pokémon out there, try using it on Totodile" Elm said.

Chris nodded and opened the cover of the Pokédex and aimed it at Totodile.

"**Totodile: The Big Jaw Pokémon**" It said in a robotic voice. "**It has the habit of biting anything with its developed jaws. Even its Trainer needs to be careful**."

Chris cringed at the Pokédex's commented.

"You wouldn't bite ol' Chris would you Totodile?" Chris asked his Pokémon.

Totodile looked shocked and then shook its head rapidly, which made Chris smile.

"We're gonna get along great Totodile!" Chris smiled as he rubbed Totodile's head.

"Diiiiiiile!" Totodile smiled happily.

"Look's like Totodile's taken a liking to you Chris!" Elm smiled. "Oh by the way, when you want Totodile to return to its Pokéball, simply aim it at Totodile."

Chris nodded and aimed the Pokéball at Totodile.

"Alright Totodile! Back inside for now!" Chris said.

A red beam hit Totodile and in a flash it was sucked back in the Pokéball.

"You had better hurry if you wanna catch up with your brother…" Elm advised.

"OH SNAP! Your right!" Chris cried.

Chris placed the Pokéball on his belt for quick access and ran out the door.

"Thanks for everything Professor!" Chris waved as he ran out.

"Good luck Chris!" Elm called to the young hero.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See! I told you all this next chap would be longer! Well it seems Chris has gotten his starter and is about to begin is Pokemon Journey, what dangers will he face? what people will he meet? And will he EVER catch up to Dante? R&R to find out!

(I sound like the narrator from the show don't I?)


	3. The road to Cherrygrove

**Chapter 3: Road to Cherrygrove**

Chris stared at the path before him, the path led thru an open plain, and somewhere on the other side of that plain was Cherrygrove City. Cherrygrove was a small little place that Trainers often pass thru. But Chris didn't see it as some little town; he saw it as the first step towards being a Pokemon Master.

"Alright then… I'm off!" Chris cried as he walked forward. "The journey of a thousand miles begins with the first..."

Unfortunately, Chris wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over a tree root, causing him to faceplant into the ground.

"Step…" Chris finished as he lay on the ground.

Chris picked himself up off the ground and rubbed the dirt off his face.

"Ooookay, that step didn't count…" Chris mumbled to himself as he spat some dirt out of his mouth.

It was then he heard a faint rustling. Chris turned his attention towards a bush and saw a raccoon tail sticking out of it. The tail suddenly vanished from sight, and out into plain view came a Sentret. A small furry Pokemon that stood on its tail as it watched Chris with interest. Chris quickly pulled out the Pokédex and aimed it at it.

"**Sentret: the scout Pokemon**" it said. "**It has a very nervous nature. It stands up high on its tail so it can scan wide areas. Beginner Trainers be warned, for it frightens easily and will run away.**"

"_Great, that means if I bring out Totodile it'll run off!_" Chris thought to himself.

Chris leaned against a tree but that was a mistake, because the tree actually moved! Chris ended up falling on his back hard. The sight alone was enough to scare the Sentret, which ran off instantly.

"NO!!!!" Chris cried.

Chris sighed in defeat and turned his attention to the moving tree, only to see it wasn't a tree, but a Pokemon! And it looked mad!

"What kind of Pokemon is this?" Chris said as he took out his Pokédex and aimed it.

"**Sudowoodo: The imitation Pokemon**" It said. "**Sudowoodo camouflages itself as a tree to avoid being attacked by enemies. However, because the forelegs remain green throughout the year, the Pokémon is easily identified as a fake during the winter.** **It also gets very angry if one leans on it.**"

"Oh NOW it tells me!" Chris cried.

Chris then looked up at the angry Sudowoodo. It swung its branch like arm and smacked Chris to the ground! It brought its foot up and tried to stomp on him, but Chris was able to roll out of the way.

"Okay, this thing ain't that big… Totodile should be able to take care of it!"

Chris whipped out his Pokéball and tossed it into the air.

"Totodile! I choose you!" Chris cried.

The Pokéball spun in the air a bit before the signature popping sound rang out and Totodile appeared on the field.

"TOTODILE!" it cried.

Sudowoodo leveled a glare at the small Pokemon as it got into a fighting position.

"Okay Totodile! Use your head-butt attack!" Chris commanded.

Totodile complied by diving head first at Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo ran at Totodile at a hide speed and delt a heavier blow on contact, sending Totodile stumbling back, clutching its head.

"Whoa! Was that Quick Attack?" Chris gaped.

Sudowoodo wasn't finished yet; it began to stomp the ground hard, causing the ground to shake and sent both Pokemon and Master to the ground.

"That must've been its Earthquake attack!" Chris noted.

It then brought its leg back and punted Totodile like a football!

"TOTODILE!!!!!!" Chris cried.

Totodile landed with a thud and weakly got up, he ran to his Master's side instantly.

"Totodile? You think you can keep going?"

Totodile weakly nodded.

"Alright Totodile, give him a taste of your Water Gun!"

Totodile inhaled and shot a stream of water out of his mouth, soaking Sudowoodo greatly.

"SUDOOOO!" It cried out in pain.

"AHA! We found its weakness!" Chris smiled. "Okay Totodile! Hit him again!"

Totodile nailed Sudowoodo with another well placed Water Gun and drenched the opposing Pokemon. It cried out in pain once more.

"Alright, give to him one more time!" Chris commanded, pointing at Sudowoodo.

Totodile hit with one final Water Gun before the Pokemon collapsed on the ground.

"YES! Excellent job Totodile!" Chris congratulated.

Chris then took out one of the empty Pokéballs.

"Get ready Sudowoodo, cause your mine!" Chris cried.

Sudowoodo weakly raised its head and looked towards the sky.

"SUDOOOOOOOOOOO! SUDOOWOOOODO!" It cried out.

"What's it doing? Begging for mercy?" Chris asked as he tilted his head to the side.

Suddenly a rumbling was heard. Totodile and Chris looked out into the forest and saw a hoard of Sudowoodo charging towards them! And they all looked mad! Chris nervously glanced down at Totodile.

"Totodile….think we can take 'em?" Chris asked.

Totodile nervously shook its head.

"I didn't think so either, let's go!!"

With that Totodile and Chris ran off screaming as the Sudowoodo hoard chased them down the path. A few Sentret's stood on their tails and watched the spectacle unfold as the Sudowoodo hoard chased them down the path. Chris looked back and saw that Totodile was falling behind! It being small and having smaller legs wasn't helping at all. Chris thought quickly and took out the Pokéball and aimed it at Totodile.

"TOTODILE! RETURN!" Chris commanded.

The red beam struck Totodile and pulled it inside just in the nick of time. As Chris ran at top speed with the angry Sudowoodo's closing in, he spotted a small lake not too far ahead.

"Wait, they hate water! If I get in there, they can't get me!" Chris said formulating a plan.

Chris then forced himself to his limit as he ran as hard as he can. The lake was coming up fast but he was slowing down! In a last ditch effort to make it in, he dove towards it. He scrapped the ground hard but landed in the lake with a "splash!" The Sudowoodo quickly stopped their rampage as to not fall in. Chris suddenly resurfaced and watched as The Sudowoodo huddled around the lake. One stuck its foot in the water but drew it back quickly.

"Sudo! Sudo, Sudo, Sudo! Wooodo!" One said to the hoard.

They all seemed to nod in agreement and then they stalked off, leaving Chris in the lake.

"Yeah! You better go!" Chris shouted back.

When Chris was sure they were gone he slowly climbed out of the lake and rang out his shirt.

"Pokemon Journey day 1: I wake up late, I get chased by a hoard of Sudowoodo, and I got drenched!" Chris grumbled to himself.

Chris then looked and saw, in the distance was Cherrygrove city! The Sudowoodo had chased him all the way there!

"Considering, I guess I wouldn't call it a bad start…" Chris smiled to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, since being chased by spearow's and Beedrill's has been done to death, I decided to go with something new.. R&R is you want to see what becomes of our drenched hero..


	4. Dante

**Chapter 4: Dante**

Chris strolled into Cherrygrove city with a small on his face. It was a small little place, but it was definitely larger than New Bark town. Chris looked to his right and saw a large building with a big "PC" on the roof, not doubt it was a Pokemon Center, a special hospital that provides health care for Pokemon and a place for Trainers to rest.

"Ah, a new place, a new start!" Chris smiled to himself.

The automatic doors on the Pokemon Center opened up and Pokemon trainer walked out, with a Chikorita by his side. The trainer looked to be about 18 and had spiky jet black hair which shone in the sunlight. He had a dark blue navy shirt with a Pokéball design on it, draped over his shirt was a dark grey coat.

A fire lit itself in Chris's stomach as he spotted this person, he recognized him all to well.

"DANTE!!!!!!!!!!!" Chris yelled.

The trainer known as Dante stopped himself and turned around, only to see Chris looking very mad. He flashed an evil grin at his little brother.

"Well, well, well, look who woke up!" Dante smirked.

"DANTE! I cannot believe you'd sabotage me just to get a head start!" Chris yelled.

"Chill out bro, it's not the WORST thing I've done!" Dante remarked, crossing his hands over his chest.

"Yeah, your right, the worst thing you've ever done was when you tied me to that flag pole and let all those Pidgey peck at my head!" Chris replied.

"Oh yeah…." Dante said reminiscing. "Anyway, how the heck did YOU get here so fast? Did you run all the way?"

"Uh… sorta…" Chris laughed nervously.

"What a loser…" Dante commented

Chris growled and took out the Pokéball containing Totodile.

"Not what are you doing? Do you actually have a thought in your head that says you can beat me in a Pokemon Battle?" Dante asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You better believe it bro!" Chris sneered.

Dante stared at Chris for a moment; he could tell his little brother was serious. He then flashed a grin.

"Have it your way bro, MY Chikorita needs the training anyhow…" Dante smirked.

Chikorita ran in front of it's master and got into a fighting stance. Chris flipped open his Pokédex and aimed it at Chikorita

"**Chikorita: The Leaf Pokemon**" It said "**A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to soak up the sun's rays. Although normally very calm, it can get very aggressive in battle**"

"Hey wait… You KNEW I wanted Chikorita!" Chris cried.

"Right on the money bro!" Dante replied.

Chris had had enough of Dante, and was ready wipe that grin of his face.

"TOTODILE! I CHOOSE YOU!" Chris cried as he threw the Pokéball.

The Pokéball gave off it's popping sound as Totodile landed on the field and got into a fighting position.

"TOTODILE!" Totodile cried out.

Dante couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't you know that Grass types have a huge advantage against Water Types?" Dante asked.

"I know, which is exactly why I picked him, Pokemon Master's embrace challenges!" Chris replied.

Dante started to laugh even more!

"How cute! My lil' bro dreams of being a Pokemon Master! Well then, you dreams about to become a nightmare!" Dante smirked. "CHIKORITA! RAZOR LEAF!"

Chikorita flipped the leaf on it's head and two sharp looking leaves came right at Totodile.

"Totodile! Get out of the way!"

Totodile leapt to the side and out of harms way.

"Quick! Use your Quick Attack!" Chris commanded.

Totodile ran at Chikorita at top speed.

"Chikorita! Use your slash attack!"

The leaf on Chikorita head seemed to glow and when Totodile got close enough it swung it's leaf, nailing Totodile right in the face! Totodile cried out in pain and tumbled back.

"Totodile! Hang in there!" Chris cried.

Totodile looked back at it's master and nodded.

"Alright Chikorita go in for a tackle attack!" Dante shouted.

Chikorita then charged at Totodile.

"Totodile, hold your ground!" Chris cried.

Totodile planted it's feet firmly on the ground and braced himself as Chikorita drew closer, Chris waited until Chikorita was seconds away from tackling Totodile.

"QUICK! USE YOUR WATER GUN!"

Totodile opened it's jaws and blasted Chikorita with a stream of water, Totodile nailed Chikorita with such force that it sent it flying straight into a wall! Dante watched as his Pokemon smacked into the wall and fell to the ground.

"YEAH!!!!!!" Chris cried happily.

Dante just growled as Chikorita slowly got up.

"It's weakened! Let's end this with another Water gun!" Chris shouted.

Just as Totodile opened it's mouth, Dante chose this time to attack.

"Chikorita! Use your vine whip and shut that Totodile's big mouth!" Dante commanded.

Chikorita suddenly shot a long vine out of it's side straight at Totodile! Before it could shoot it's Water Gun, Chikorita's vine wrapped firmly around Totodile's mouth, clamping it shut!

"Ack! Totodile!!" Chris cried

Totodile struggled to get the vine off it's mouth. But did no good, Chikorita had a firm grip on him.

"Excellent job Chikorita! Let's send that blue runt for a spin!" Dante laughed.

Chikorita lifted Totodile off the ground with the fine holding it, and began to spin rapidly over it's head! Chikorita spun it so fast that Totodile became a blue blur as it spun.

"TOTODILE!!!!!!" Chris cried.

"Now, let's finish this! Release Totodile…RIGHT NOW!" Dante shouted

Chikorita let go of Totodile and sent it flying, straight at Chris! Totodile smacked into Chris's chest and both Pokemon and Master fell to the ground. Chris weakly got up as Totodile lay dazed on the ground.

"Totodile!" Chris cried.

Totodile tried to get up but fell back down, it had no fight left in it. They had lost.

Chris sighed sadly. "Well Totodile, you did your best…"

Dante just laughed as he called Chikorita back to it's Pokéball.

"Give it up bro!" Dante laughed. "You might as well release that that Totodile and go back to home before you get hurt!"

Chris picked up the fallen Pokemon and held it in his arms as he stood up.

"NEVER! Your not gonna make me quit! I refuse to give up!" Chris yelled.

Dante now got a more serious look on his face.

"Fine then, but when your cold, alone and scared, don't come crying to me!" Dante huffed before turning around and leaving Chris.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yeeouch, Chris has had his first Trainer VS Trainer battle, and he lost! to Dante! Will he recover from this harsh blow, or will he give up on his dream? R&R to find out!


	5. The mysterious Mr Z

**Chapter 5: The mysterious Mr. Z**

When Dante had left, Chris placed Totodile on the ground.

"Totodile, Are you alright?" Chris asked.

Totodile tried to weakly stand up, but fell back down, clutching its face in pain. Chris looked at Totodile's face and saw a cut running across it, no doubt from Chikorita's slash attack

"Looks that Slash attack really did a number on ya..." Chris said.

Chris then looked and saw the Pokemon Center behind them.

"Thank goodness we're in front of a Pokemon Center…" Chris commented.

Chris smiled as he carried Totodile in his arms into the Pokemon Center, where a young woman with red hair stood behind a counter.

"Welcome to the Cherrygrove Pokemon Center, how can I help you?" She asked.

"Miss, My Totodile's got a pretty big cut across his face, is it serious?" Chris asked.

The woman took Totodile out of his arms and examined it closely.

"Hmmm, it isn't that serious, but it DOES need attending too…" She said.

She than began to carry Totodile towards a door in the back.

"Don't worry; we'll take care of him!" She said.

"Thanks Miss…" Chris sighed

"Please, Just call me 'Nurse Joy'" She smiled. "Just wait in the lobby with the other trainers."

Chris nodded and took a seat in the big lobby. He looked around and saw a couple other trainers sitting around as well. He saw a few Chansey's running around with Nurse's berets on their heads. It was then that he heard footsteps approach. He turned and saw a man in a trench coat approach him, the shadow from his black hat covered his face.

"_Who's this guy? A detective?_" Chris thought to himself.

"Excuse me... Is this seat taken?" the man asked, point to the empty seat next to him.

Chris shook his head, and the man sat down. Chris stared at the floor; he could only hope that Nurse Joy was taking care of Totodile.

"I watched the battle you had…" The man said after a moment of silence.

"Oh great, are you gonna mock me for how stupid it was to send a Water Pokemon against a Grass Pokemon?" Chris sighed.

"No, everyone makes mistakes, even beginners like you. Though your brother had no right to mock you for it…" The man said. "You shouldn't let this get you down; everyone loses now and then, even the pros."

"Wait, how did you…?"

"If you want to defeat that Chikorita, I suggest using Totodile's Bite attack; Totodile's have naturally strong jaws, and Chikorita's have softer skins than a Totodile's or a Cyndaquil's, use that to your advantage…" The man cut in.

They heard more footsteps approach. They both turned and saw Nurse Joy carrying an unusual looking Pokéball in her hands.

"Excuse me sir, your Pokemon is ready…" She said, handing the man the Pokéball.

Chris examined the Pokéball, its top was white instead of red and it had black stars decorating it top and bottom.

"Ah, thank you Nurse Joy." The man said, taking the Pokéball from her and placing it in his pocket.

Nurse Joy then turned to Chris.

"Young man, your Totodile will be out in a moment…" She said.

"Thanks Nurse!" Chris smiled.

The man then adjusted his hat, so Chris couldn't see his face.

"Well, I guess my business here is finished…" He said.

He then began to head for the door.

"WAIT!" Chris called out. "WHO ARE YOU??"

The man stopped but didn't turn to face him.

"Just call me 'Mr. Z'" He said "With any luck, we'll meet again…"

With that said, he exited the Pokemon Center. Chris was left sitting their bewildered.

"Who the heck was that??" He asked out loud.

Chris then sighed again and looked around; another Chansey waddled by, Chris decided to take this time to identify it. He took out his Pokédex and took aim.

"**Chansey: The Egg Pokemon**" it said. "**Chansey lays nutritionally excellent eggs on an everyday basis. The eggs are so delicious; they are easily and eagerly devoured by even those people who have lost their appetite**"

His stomach began to growl as he thought about how good Chansey's eggs must taste.

"Now I actually wish I DID eat breakfast!" Chris groaned.

More footsteps were heard. Chris looked and saw Nurse Joy returning, with Totodile in her arms.

"Here you are! Your Totodile is in perfect health!" She smiled.

Totodile leapt out of her arms and landed in Chris's lap.

"Hey there Totodile! Feeling alright?" He asked.

"Diiiiiiiiiiile!" It replied happily.

Chris smiled as he rubbed its head.

"Unless I'm mistaken, you're from New Bark Town right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just started my Pokemon Journey." Chris replied.

"Well, as a Pokemon trainer, you're more than welcome to spend the night here. We offer Trainers a place to rest…"

Chris looked at his watch; it was already 4:00.

"Nurse Joy, how long is this place open to trainers?" Chris asked.

"The curfew time for trainers staying here is 11:00" Nurse Joy replied.

Chris nodded and looked at Totodile, Mr.Z's advice ran thru his head.

"Hey Totodile, what do you think about a re-match?" Chris asked.

Totodile put on a serious look and nodded.

"Ok then, back inside for now!" Chris said as he called Totodile back into his Pokéball.

Chris than got up and began to head for the door.

"Are you going to be spending the night here?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Oh I am." Chris said. "I just have some unfinished business to take care of!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, thanks to the advice of the strange Mr. Z, Chris is off for a re-match with his brother, will he defeat Dante and Chikorita, or will he and Totodile bite the dust? R&R to find out!


	6. The rematch

**Chapter 6: The re-match**

Chris scanned the town, searching for Dante, and praying he hadn't already left the city. Totodile waddled along side him, Chris had let it out of it's Pokéball to get some fresh air before the fight.

"Now remember Totodile, when we find Dante and Chikorita, stick to the plan!" Chris reminded.

"Toto!" Totodile replied.

Chris's eyes squinted as he looked around for Dante.

"That rat couldn't have gotten too far off…" Chris mumbled to himself.

At last, Chris saw Dante; he was walking down the road towards Route 30, which would take him towards Violet City. But not if Chris had anything to say about it.

"HEY! BRO!!" Chris called.

Dante stopped in his tracks and turned only to see his little brother not too far away. This time he had a look of Bewilderment on his face.

"You don't know when to give up do you?" Dante asked as he approached Chris.

"What can I say, I'm stubborn that way!" Chris retorted.

Dante looked down and saw Totodile glaring up at him.

"I see you still have that worthless blue pipsqueak!" Dante laughed.

Totodile just growled.

"Even after I told you to release it! You're not honestly considering sending that thing at me in another battle are you?" He asked.

"I'm not considering it, I'm DOING it!" Chris replied.

With that Totodile ran and stood in front of Chris, getting into a fighters stance.

"Very well lil' bro, Chikorita needs the practice!" Dante said.

Dante took a few steps back and threw the Pokéball into the air.

"Got another easy win for ya Chikorita!" Dante called.

With a pop and a flash, Chikorita appeared on the road, ready to fight.

"Chika!" Chikorita called.

"Toto! Totodile!" Totodile called back.

Chris looked down at Totodile.

"Okay, stick to our plan!" Chris said.

"A plan? So you've discovered a NEW way to lose? This should be fun!" Dante commented.

Not to far away, the mysterious Mr. Z leaned against a wall to watch the fight unfold.

"Come on Chris, you can do it!" He mumbled to himself.

"Get ready to eat it Dante!" Chris called.

"Not a chance Chris! Chikorita! Take Down attack!" Dante cried.

With that, the battle began. Chikorita dove towards Totodile at high speed.

"Totodile! Evade it!" Chris called.

Totodile timed its movements and suddenly leapt backwards as Chikorita was about to hit it, causing Chikorita to faceplant the ground.

"Quick! While it's down, use your Water Gun!" Chris commanded.

Totodile blasted Chikorita with a stream of water, sending it backwards a bit.

"Chikorita! Let's end this right now! Use your Fury Swipes!" Dante called.

Chikorita's leaf began to glow white as it spun around like a helicopter blade! This part was crucial to Chris's plan, if either he or Totodile messed this up, it'd be all over!

When Chikorita's leaf was spinning at maximum speed, it charged at Totodile with its Leaf out in front, intending to slice him up good. Totodile stood its ground as the opposing Pokemon rushed at him. Chris began to sweat nervously as he waited for the right moment.

When Chris saw Chikorita was seconds away from making mince meat out of his Pokemon, he gave the order.

"TOTODILE! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! USE YOUR BITE ATTACK!!!!!!!!" Chris screamed.

Totodile complied and bit down hard, catching Chikorita's leaf in its mouth!

"WHAT!?" Dante cried in shock

"YES!!!!" Chris cried in triumph/

The plan worked! Chikorita cried out in pain and began to tug on its leaf, desperate to get it out of Totodile's jaws.

"Now Totodile, send that green runt for a spin!" Chris smiled.

Totodile began to spin around, still holding the leaf in its mouth and taking Chikorita along for the ride! Totodile spun like a top with Chikorita as its unwilling passenger.

"Now! Throw it!" Chris said pointing towards Dante.

Totodile finally released Chikorita's leaf, and sent the small Grass Pokemon flying towards its master. Chikorita slammed into Dante and both fell to the ground.

"ALL RIGHT!" Chris cried happily. "How does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine?"

Dante growled.

"This isn't over yet! Chikorita! Razor Leaf!" Dante commanded.

But Chikorita was so consumed with anger that it completely ignored Dante's orders and ran at Totodile.

"COME BACK HERE!" Dante yelled.

"CHIKAAAAAAAAA!" Chikorita shouted angrily.

Chris just smiled.

"Alright Totodile, try a Tail Whip attack!" Chris cried.

Totodile then jumped up and swung its tail at Chikorita, smacking it right in the face, and sending it back a few feet. Chikorita tumbled to the ground, but found it hard to stand up, it was tiring out!

"Quick! Use Head-butt!"

Totodile then charged head first at the fallen Pokemon and pounded into its head into Chikorita's side.

"CHIKAAAAAA!" it cried out in pain.

Chikorita fell to the ground again, but didn't bother getting up; it was time to deal the finishing blow.

"Chikorita! Get up!" Dante urged.

"Totodile, let's end this with a Fury Swipe attack!" Chris smirked.

Totodile's stubby fingers began to glow as it ran towards Chikorita. Dante could only watch as the small aquatic Pokemon began to slash repeatedly at Chikorita's face! After about maybe 5 slices Totodile stopped its attack. Chikorita just layed there motionless, Chris and Totodile had won!

"Grrrrrrr…." Dante growled. "Chikorita! Return!"

The red beam from Dante's Pokéball hit Chikorita and sucked it back in the Pokéball. Dante fumed with anger as he watched his little brother run up and hug his Pokemon.

"YEAH!!!!!!!! WE DID IT!!!" Chris cried happily.

"Totodile! Toto, Toto, Toto, Totodiiiiiiile!" Totodile cheered happily.

Mr. Z silently smirked as he watched Chris celebrate his first true victory.

"Not bad kid…" He commented to himself "You may have what it takes to make it to the top!"

When Chris was finished cheering he called Totodile back into its Pokéball, and smiled evilly at his big brother.

"How does feel Dante? HOW DOES IT FEEL!?" Chris laughed.

Dante was too angry to reply, he simply stalked off towards the Pokemon Center.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna say anything tough guy?" Chris asked, basking in the glory of his victory.

Dante finally stopped and turned to face Chris with murder in his eyes.

"Yes, I do…" He said all too calmly. "If you insist on going along with this stupid little dream of yours, then consider us sworn enemies, I won't rest until I pound some sense into that tiny little head of yours!"

"I wouldn't want it any other way Dante!" Chris smirked.

With that, Dante continued on his way to the Pokemon Center. Chris just stood there and looked at the Pokéball containing Totodile. For the first time in his life, things were going right, He got his first Pokemon, He made it to Cherrygrove, and he beat his brother, all in one day!

Chris looked up in the sky and was amazed at what he saw, the sky was a dark red hue as the sun set, and to add to it, a giant golden bird Pokemon flew high in the sky, with a rainbow trailing in it's wings.

"I'm guessing that must be a super rare Pokemon! Maybe one day I'll run into it…"

As the sun set behind Chris, he raised the Pokéball proudly in the air, and shouted towards the heavens.

"LOOK OUT JOHTO LEAUGE! I'M ON MY WAY!!!"


	7. Electrifying battle on Route 30

**Chapter 7: Electrifying battle on Route 30**

As the sun rose over Cherrygrove City, some Murkrow perched on top of the Pokemon Center screeched out to signal the start of a new day. The day before, Dante had decided to stay at the Pokemon Center over night since his only Pokemon was put out of commission thanks to Chris. And when Chris learned he was staying at the Pokemon Center also, he decided to get some well deserved payback.

Dante woke up to the Murkrows screech and looked at his watch, which read 6:00 am.

"Good…" He yawned. "If I leave now, I'll make up some lost time…"

When Dante was fully dressed he grabbed his Backpack, Pokéballs and Pokédex and headed for the door. As he turned the doorknob, he noticed something was wrong. It wouldn't turn! He was unaware that outside, was a metal chair propped against the door to keep the doorknob from turning.

"What the heck is wrong with this stupid door!?" Dante yelled as he slammed his foot down in aggravation.

As his foot hit the floor, he heard a crumbling sound. He raised his foot, only to find a piece of paper stuck to his shoe. He pulled it off and read what was on it. All it read was… "Payback sucks doesn't it?"

Dante didn't need three guesses to figure out who did this.

"CHRIS!!! That little worm is toast!" Dante yelled.

He ran to the phone to call the front desk, only to find the phone line had been cut! Chris had pulled out all the stops to delay Dante!

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" Dante screamed in anger.

Meanwhile, on Route 30, Chris was feeling very pleased with himself as he strolled down the dirt road towards Violet City.

"Nothing quite like the sweet smell of revenge!" Chris sighed to himself.

Chris opened his Pokédex and thumbed thru the list of Pokemon he's seen so far.

"Lemme see, I've scanned 5 so far, and I own 1… I've barely scratched the surface! I gotta catch me some Pokemon if I want to fight the Gym Leaders!" Chris commented.

All Pokemon Trainers wanting to compete in the Pokemon League must travel to different towns and challenge Gym Leaders, who were tough Pokemon Trainers, if the opposing challenger won, he or she would receive a Gym badge signifying that he beat the Gym Leader. Once a trainer had a total of 8 badges, they could compete, and Chris was no exception.

"Alright, the next Pokemon I see on this road, I'm gonna catch!" Chris decided.

As Chris walked along the road, he heard a rustling in the bush. He turned and actually saw electric sparks emitting from it! Suddenly a Pokemon emerged from it, it was an Elekid! The Elekid then sat down and began munching on some berries, completely oblivious to Chris's presence. Seeing one of those was rare in this part of the Johto Region.

"Whoa!" Chris cried in shock. "An Elekid!"

Chris took out his Pokédex and scanned it.

"**Elekid: The Spark Plug Pokemon**" it said. "**Even in the most vicious storm, this Pokémon plays happily if thunder rumbles in the sky. The space between its Plug-like horns flickers bluish-white when it is charging energy.**"

Chris looked at the Elekid and then looked back at the picture featured on the Pokédex. Something was off, the picture showed a yellow Elekid with black markings, but the one before him had Golden skin which shone in the early morning sun, and light black markings.

"Whoa, what the heck is up with its skin?" Chris asked.

The blue light on Chris's Pokedex began to flicker a bit before chiming in with a response.

"**In very rare cases, Pokemon have an alteration in the skin pigmentation process which causes it to give off a different coloring than usual. Pokemon like these are known as "Shiny Pokemon". "Shiny Pokemon" are very rare and also very valuable, a must have for any collector" **It replied.

Chris's eyes lit up with excitement when the words "Rare" and "Valuable" were mentioned.

"Rare and Valuable eh?" Chris mused.

Chris took out Totodile's Pokéball and gently tossed it on the ground as to not scare off the rare Elekid. With a pop and a flash, Totodile appeared on the scene.

The popping sound alone was enough to attract Elekid's attention. It tore its focus off its breakfast and saw the Totodile and its Trainer. It just sat there, eyeing Chris for a bit. Instead of taking off like Chris expected, it stood up, with Electricity brimming form it's Plug like horns.

"E! Ele! Elekid!" It shouted getting into a fighting stance.

Chris was shocked (no pun intended) that it wanted to fight that easily.

"Alright Totodile, this guy looks like he means business, so give it all you got!" Chris said.

"Toto!" Totodile replied.

With that Elekid charged like a bull right at Totodile, with its horns sticking out and brimming with Electricity. Chris knew it was trying to gore and electrocute Totodile at the same time.

"TOTODILE! Watch out for those horns!" Chris cried.

Totodile began to jump around as the Elekid charged at him repeatedly. Chris began to get worried, Totodile couldn't keep jumping, and sooner or later, Elekid would find its mark and zap him. Chris then noticed a nearby tree, which gave him an idea.

"TOTODILE! Jump in front of that tree!" Chris commanded.

Totodile did a back flip over the charging Elekid and ran to the front of the tree. Elekid turned around, only to see Totodile sticking its tongue out at it in defiance. Elekid glared and charged horn-first once more.

"TOTODILE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Chris called.

Totodile quickly leapt high in the air, out of harms way. Elekid couldn't get out of the way in time, and its horns got lodged in the tree trunk! This is just what Chris had planned. On the way back down, Totodile landed on its back and bounced off as Elekid tried to dislodge its horns

"Alright! Now let's do some damage! Totodile! Go in for a Fury Swipes!" Chris ordered.

Totodile's fingers began to glow as it ran and repeatedly slashed at its exposed backside. Elekid cried out in pain with every slash, until Totodile was finished.

"Now! Use Skull-Bash and hit him in the side!" Chris shouted.

Totodile ran head first and slammed into Elekid's side. But that would prove to be a mistake, cause that was enough to dislodge Elekid's horns!

"Uh-oh…" Chris gulped.

Elekid returned to an upright position and raised its arms into the air.

"El…E...Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid!" It cried as released a deadly Thundershock at Totodile.

Chris could only watch as Totodile cried out in pain as it was electrocuted by Elekid.

"TOTODILE!" Chris cried.

After a full minuet of this, Elekid stopped, and began panting for air. Totodile face planted onto the ground.

"TOTODILE! Are you alright???" Chris cried, running over to his fallen partner.

Totodile groaned as it turned over and weakly stood up, wobbling a bit in the process, it was slightly singed, but no real physical damage. It weakly pointed a small hand towards Elekid, beckoning his trainer to look. Chris looked and saw that Elekid had used up all its energy, as it was still panting.

"Hey, it must've wasted all its power with that jolt! Totodile, think you can keep going a little more?" Chris asked.

Totodile turned to its master and weakly nodded, as if saying "I'll try…"

Chris nodded and turned towards Elekid.

"Alright, try and muster up a Bubble Beam attack!" Chris shouted.

Totodile opened its mouth and began to shoot glowing light-blue projectiles rapidly at Elekid, which resembled bullets instead of bubbles. The force of Totodile's Bubble Beam was enough to send the tired Elekid flying into the Tree. Elekid smacked into it hard and face-planted the ground. It rolled over on its back with a dazed look on its face; no doubt Totodile had weakened it into submission.

Chris smirked and then took out one of his tiny, empty Pokéballs, and expanded it to normal size. Chris looked down at his injured partner.

"I'll take it from here Totodile!" He said as he gave off a reassuring smile.

Totodile simply nodded before laying on the ground in exhaustion. Chris then turned to the dazed Elekid and put on a serious face.

"Enjoy your last moments of freedom Shiny Elekid! Cause your mine!" Chris shouted.

With that he heaved the Pokéball at the Elekid. The Pokéball smacked its head and bounced off. In mid-air the Pokéball opened up, and Elekid suddenly turned into a blob of red energy which got sucked inside the Pokéball. The Pokéball then closed and landed on the ground. The little button on the center began to glow red as the Pokéball began to shake, the Elekid was trying to escape! Chris watched tensely As the Pokéball shook. After about 30 seconds of this, a faint "Dong" sound was heard, and the button stopped glowing, and the Pokéball stopped shaking.

Chris stood there wide-eyed in shock. Soon, a faint smile spread itself on Chris's face as it all sank in, he captured his first Pokemon! And a Shiny one to boot!

"I…did it? I DID IT!!!" Chris cried.

Chris then noticed Totodile who was laying on it's back, resting. It looked up at its Master, who smiled.

"I mean...'We' did!" Chris smiled. "We did it as a team!"

Totodile gave a weak smile as it rested. Chris took out the Pokéball and called it back.

"You earned a good rest buddy!" Chris said as he attached Totodile's Pokéball on his belt.

Chris then walked over to the Pokéball containing his new Shiny Elekid. He lifted it into his hands and held it proudly into the sky.

"WE GOT A SHINY ELEKID!" Chris cried happily.


	8. An Old Friend

**Chapter 8: An Old Friend**

Chris was in a great mood as he strolled down Route 30. He had captured his first Pokemon (A shiny one at that!) Dante received his comeuppance, the Bellossom's were singing, and the future looked bright for our hero.

"Ah, what a day! Dante is rotting in his Pokemon Center room, I caught my first Pokemon, and nothing could spoil it!"

Unfortunately, poor Chris had forgotten one big rule of both Pokemon Training and life…Murphy's Law: "Anything that CAN go wrong WILL go wrong!"

And Chris was about to learn that Murphy's Law is inevitable, because as Chris passed by a group of trees, he looked and saw a group of Spinarak resting on a branch. Chris's hair stood on end as he gulped and stopped dead in his tracks. If there was one thing was Chris was afraid of, it was spiders, Pokemon or not. Chris backed up as one dropped down in front of him. Chris nervously held up the Pokédex and scanned it.

"**Spinarak**: **The** **String Spit Pokemon**" It said. "**The web spun by Spinarak can be considered its second nervous system. It is said that this Pokémon can determine what kind of prey is touching its web just by the tiny vibrations it feels through the web's strands.**"

Chris gulped and backed away again.

"_Okay Chris, calm down!_" He thought. "_There's only a few of them… And their not that big… Maybe if I just go around, they won't bother me…_"

As Chris began to make his way around the tree, the Spinarak began to make a tweeting sound as it stood on its hind legs.

"What the heck?"

Suddenly the branches above began to rustle, and without warning, three Ariados leapt out of the tree and landed in front of him.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Chris cried. "What's THAT!?"

Chris shakily held up the Pokédex

"**Ariados: The Long Leg Pokemon**" it said "**It is the evolved form of a Spinarak. Ariados's feet are tipped with tiny hooked claws that enable it to scuttle on ceilings and vertical walls. This Pokémon constricts the foe with thin and strong silk webbing.**"

Chris cringed as the Ariados's drew closer. His years of Arachnophobia were returning in one horrible nightmare! Chris tried to turn around and run, only to see more Ariados closing in! He was surrounded.

"Wait! Maybe if I send out Totodile, I can…"

Chris suddenly stopped himself, remembering the previous events.

"No, it's gotta still be exhausted from fighting Elekid!" Chris groaned. "Wait, Maybe I can use my new Elekid and…"

Chris stopped himself again.

"No, it's gotta be tired as well, besides, I haven't even gotten a chance to train with it!" Chris groaned again.

The Ariados grew even closer; Chris was now surrounded by all sides!

"Oh man! I'm toast!!!"

Chris shut his eyes and cringed, bracing himself for his surely inevitable fate. But fate was on his side that day; cause at that exact moment, a young female voice rang out.

"CYNDAQUIL! FLAMETHROWER NOW!" The voice shouted.

Chris opened his eyes only to see a stream of steady flames shooting towards him. The flame stream purposely missed Chris and hit the ground behind the Ariados as a warning shot. The Ariados decided this new attack was more important than Chris; they all turned and ran towards the Cyndaquil.

"Okay Cyndaquil, give 'em another Flame Thrower!" The mysterious Trainer called.

The Cyndaquil opened fire on the Ariados catching most of them in the blast. Needless to say, they got the message, they quickly turned around and bee-lined out of there! The Spinarak, not wanting to become extra-crispy, took off as well.

Chris was amazed, not at the Pokemon, but at the trainer!

"L-Lily!?" He cried in shock.

"Theeeeeeeeeee one and only!" Lily winked.

Chris ran up and hugged Lily, which made her blush.

"You do NOT know how happy I am that you came!" Chris cried.

"I…can imagine…" Lily replied sheepishly.

Chris pulled away from Lily and started at the Cyndaquil by her feet; it had hidden behind her and stared at Chris with interest.

"It's okay Cyndaquil, you can trust him!" Lily smiled at the Pokemon.

Cyndaquil slowly nodded and looked up at Chris.

"Cynda!" It greeted.

"Well, hello to you too!" Chris smiled.

Chris then took out his Pokédex and scanned it.

"**Cyndaquil: The Fire Mouse Pokemon**" it said. "**Cyndaquil protects itself by flaring up the flames on its back. The flames are vigorous if the Pokémon is angry. However, if it is tired, the flames sputter fitfully with incomplete combustion**"

Chris looked down at Cyndaquil and then looked back up at Lily; she looked pretty much the same with the exception of a Pokéball shaped necklace that shone around her neck.

"Wow, I didn't know you were a Pokemon Trainer…" Chris said.

"I just became one actually, I was gonna tell you yesterday that I got my Pokemon License but it slipped my mind…" Lily laughed nervously.

"How'd you find me here?" Chris asked.

"I stopped by the Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove and Nurse Joy told me where you were headed." Lily replied.

Chris then looked around nervously.

"Uh… you didn't happen to see Dante did you?" Chris asked.

"No, but I _did_ hear an angry yelling coming from the trainer rooms that sounded like him…" Lily replied.

"How long ago was that?" Chris asked.

"About an hour ago…." Lily replied.

"HAH! That sucker is STILL stuck in that room!" Chris laughed.

"Chris, _what_ did you do?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"All I did was get a little friendly payback!" Chris replied smiling.

Lily sighed. "Chris, two wrongs don't make right!" She said in a scolding voice.

"Yes, but three rights make a left!" Chris quipped.

Lily smacked her hand on her face in exasperation. "_Okay, I love him and all, but he can be so immature sometimes…_" Lily thought to herself.

"Hey listen, I was wondering. Since you're new, and I'M new at this Pokemon thing, why don't we travel together?" Chris suggested.

Lily's eyes lit up, this is exactly what she hoped for!

"R-really??" Lily asked excited.

"Why not? Traveling is not that much fun alone!" Chris replied. "Do you want to?"

"I'd LOVE to!!!" Lily cried happily.

"Great! Now then, let's go to Violet city!" Chris smiled.

Lily smiled back and called Cyndaquil back into its Pokéball.

"_This is perfect! Now I can spend time with Chris and work on my Pokemon Training. Maybe over time, Chris will come to love me back!_" Lily thought happily as she stared at him longingly.

Chris glanced back at Lily who was staring at him.

"_I wonder why she's staring at me like that. Do I have something on my face?" _Chris thought to himself.


	9. Lily catchs a Pokemon

**I'm Back! After far too long I'm friggin back baby!! so for all you old fans, here it comes the continuing adventure of Chris and Lily!**

--

**Chapter 9: Lily catches a Pokemon.**

As the two friends continued their journey towards Violet City, Chris and Lily decided to rest underneath a tree (They made sure no Spinarak or Ariados were lurking about) Chris yawned as he stretched out.

"How much longer till we hit Violet City?" Chris stated. "It's already noon!"

"Well, if we keep up at the pace we're going, we should be there in about an hour or so…" Lily replied as she looked over her map.

Lily had let Cyndaquil out of it's Pokéball to get some fresh air. It currently layed curled up in her lap. Chris noticed this and decided to let his Pokemon out as well. Chris shuffled with his belt till he pulled them out.

"Alright you guys, come on out!" Chris shouted as he tossed both Pokéballs into the air.

With a pop and a flash Totodile and Elekid appeared outside. Totodile was still a bit winded from its battle with Elekid and instantly fell asleep. As for Elekid, it observed its new surroundings and its new master.

Lily looked up from her map to see the two Pokemon standing there.

"Oh, are those your Pokemon?" Lily asked.

Lily then noticed Elekid's golden skin and light black markings.

"YOU CAUGHT A SHINY POKEMON!?" Lily cried in shock.

"Yup" Chris smiled. "I caught him about an hour before you showed up…."

Elekid than noticed the new human along with its master, and the Pokemon sitting in her lap. Elekid slowly approached Lily and held out its hand as if to shake. Cyndaquil bounded of its master's lap and went to sit next to Chris.

"Awww, well it's nice to meet you!" Lily smiled.

The second she grabbed Elekid's offered hand, Elekid sent a jolt of Electricity thru her! Not enough to hurt her, but enough to give her a good jump.

"ACK!" Lily cried.

"ELEKID!" Chris scolded.

Elekid just snickered to itself.

"I'm sorry Lily…" Chris apologized.

It was then that they heard more laughing, but it wasn't from Elekid. They looked up and saw, sitting in a branch above them was an Aipom laughing at them. Chris and Lily held up their Pokédex's and scanned it.

"**Aipom: The Long Tail Pokemon**" Their Pokédex's said. "**Aipom's tail ends in a hand-like appendage that can be cleverly manipulated. However, because the Pokémon uses its tail so much, its real hands have become rather clumsy.**"

"Hey, an Aipom!" Lily smiled "I haven't captured a wild Pokemon yet, this could be perfect!"

Chris looked up at the snickering Pokemon and looked at Lily.

"Well, don't let me stop you!" Chris smiled.

Lily stood up and beckoned Cyndaquil to her side.

"Alright Cyndaquil, knock that monkey out of the tree with a swift attack!" Lily called pointing to Aipom.

Cyndaquil opened its small mouth and glowing, start-like projectiles shot out of its mouth like Totodile's Bubble Beam. The Aipom was so busy laughing that it didn't see the incoming projectiles until it was too late! Aipom was smacked out of the tree and hit the ground with a thud, landing on its head. It slowly righted itself up but wobbled around, as it was dizzy from the fall.

"Now, go in for a head-butt!" Lily ordered.

Cyndaquil ran head first and bashed Aipom in the stomach.

Chris had moved out of the way as to not get caught in the cross-fire. Elekid dragged the sleeping Totodile away from the battle and took a seat next to Chris to watch the fight.

After hitting the ground hard, Aipom finally shook the dizzy feeling off and got into a fighters stance, ready for a true battle.

"Cyndaquil! Take down attack!!" Lily called.

Cyndaquil charged at Aipom at high speed. But Aipom merely jumped into the air, causing Cyndaquil to face plant. On the way down, Aipom bounced off of Cyndaquil's head and landed behind it.

"Cyndaquil! Double back and go in for a tackle attack!" Lily ordered.

Cyndaquil regained its composure and ran at Aipom. This time, Aipom swung its tail and slapped Cyndaquil across the face with its hand-like appendage, sending it backwards slightly, and landing on its stomach. Aipom was not finished however; next, it ran at the fallen Pokemon and jumped on it! Crushing Cyndaquil with its superior weight.

"CYNDAAAA!" Cyndaquil cried out in pain.

"Yeeouch…" Chris cringed. "That's some Body Slam…"

Cyndaquil tried to get up but couldn't underneath Aipom's weight. Aipom only laughed as it sat on Cyndaquil's back. Lily bit her lip as she watched her Pokemon struggle underneath Aipom.

But suddenly, an idea struck her.

"CYNDAQUIL! Try and get your fire going!" Lily called.

Cyndaquil nodded and focused hard. Suddenly a roaring fire jetted out of Cyndaquil's back, spelling trouble for Aipom! Aipom was launched off of Cyndaquil's back and rubbed its burnt bottom in pain.

"Now's your chance!" Lily called. "Flame Thrower!"

Cyndaquil opened its mouth and shot a stream of fire at the distracted Aipom, engulfing it in flames. When Cyndaquil finished and the flames on it's back died down, Aipom just stood there singed and dazed, it just tipped over like a domino and layed there K.O'ed.

Lily saw her chance and whipped out an empty Pokéball, with all her might she threw it at the fallen Pokemon. The second it made contact with Aipom, it was sucked inside. The Pokéball began to wobble as the button on it glowed red. Lily bit her lip, waiting to see if she made a successful catch.

After 30 seconds of wobbling, a faint "Dong" sound was heard, signaling her catch.

"YEAH!!" Lily cheered.

She ran up and hugged Cyndaquil.

"We did it!!" She smiled.

"Cynda! Quil! Quil! Quil!" Cyndaquil cheered.

Chris and Elekid smiled and clapped.

"Congrats on your first catch Lily!" Chris smiled, hugging his friend.

It was at that moment Totodile woke up, and began to look around rapidly as if saying "Did I miss something?"

Lily put Cyndaquil back on the ground and went to grab her Pokéball which contained the captured Aipom. As Cyndaquil sat there, it saw Elekid approaching. It quickly placed its tiny hands on its head and cringed, expecting to be shocked. But instead of shocking it, Elekid gave Cyndaquil a congratulatory pat on the back. Cyndaquil looked up at the Electric Pokemon who smiled.

Lily looked over her Pokéball and smiled.

"My first catch! I still can't believe it!" Lily smiled.

"I know how you feel, I felt the same way when I got Elekid!" Chris replied.

Upon hearing its name, Elekid headed over to Chris and held its hand out. Chris looked down at the Shiny Pokemon and smiled.

"Glad to have you aboard buddy!"

The second Chris shook its hand, ZAP! Elekid shocked Chris at full force! When Elekid finished, Chris just toppled over on the ground in fettle position.

"CHRIS! Speak to me!" Lily cried shaking Chris.

All Chris could mutter was. "I don't blame him for doing it, I blame myself for not anticipating it…."


	10. Violet City

**I TOLD you all I was back in action, don't give me that look, I KNOW some of you out there are doubting my grand return, but mark my words veteran fans, I'm back!**

**--**

**Chapter 10: Violet City**

As Chris and Lily made their way off Route 30, they stood on a hill overlooking Violet City; it was a lot larger than Cherrygrove, and somewhere in there, laid the Violet City gym!

"We made it!" Chris cheered.

"Looks like it!" Lily smiled.

The duo began to walk down the hill towards the city.

"So, should we head right to the gym? Or do something else?" Chris asked.

"Let's swing by the Pokemon Center and get our rooms, besides, Cyndaquil took quite a beating in that last battle, and your Totodile looked drained also, maybe we should let them rest there for awhile. If we have to, we'll hit the Gym on the way out of town tomorrow…" Lily replied.

"You always seem to know what to do!" Chris commented.

Lily shrugged. "I just think…"

It wasn't hard to locate the Pokemon Center, being that it was a huge building with the letters PC on it. As they headed into town, they looked around the various buildings, most of which were houses, with the exception with a few shops, the Pokemon Center, and the Gym. As they passed by a green house, a young boy leaning against a fence called to them.

"HEY!" He called.

The two friends turned to face the boy.

"Are you two Pokemon Trainers?" The boy asked.

"Actually yes, we just started…" Lily replied.

"Well you see, I want to hit the gym, but I think I need to practice so more, so I was wondering if I could have a Pokemon Battle with either one of you two." The boy said.

"Well, our Pokemon our kind of drained, I don't know if we'd put up a good fight…" Lily replied.

"Uh, not exactly Lily…" Chris cut in.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"You still got Aipom!" Chris replied. "You didn't beat it up to bad when you caught it; I think it's still got some fight in it!"

"But Chris, I JUST caught it!" Lily pointed out.

"Well then it's perfect!" The boy replied. "Cause I just caught MY Pokemon also!"

"See, it all works out!" Chris smiled.

Lily was a little reluctant to battle with Aipom, but at last agreed to it. Chris leaned against the fence to watch the battle.

"Alright, COME ON OUT!" The boy called as he tossed his Pokéball into the air.

With a pop and a flash, a small little yellow Pokemon appeared on the road (A Pichu to be exact) Both Chris and Lily whipped out their Pokédex's to scan it.

"**Pichu: Tiny Mouse Pokemon**" It said. "**The pre-evolved form of Pikachu, the electric pouches on its cheeks are still small. They cannot store much electricity yet. It plays with others by touching tails and setting off sparks. This appears to be a test of courage.**"

Lily reached onto her belt and took hold of the Pokéball containing Aipom.

"Alright Aipom, do you stuff!" She called as she tossed the Pokéball.

With a pop and a flash, Aipom appeared on the road. It looked a bit surprised at first, it looked back at Lily and then at Pichu, before smiling a mischievous smile and getting into a fighters stance.

"Chu! Pi! Pipipip Pi!" Pichu called to Aipom.

"Ai! Aipom! Ai" Aipom called back.

"Looks like our Pokemon are ready to go!" Lily commented.

"Then let's begin... PICHU! Use Agility and move in for a head butt!" The boy cried.

Pichu ran at Aipom, but seem to teleport to different areas as it ran, making it hard to tell where it was going.

"Aipom! Hold your ground!" Lily cried.

Aipom planted its feet firmly on the ground as Pichu zipped across the field. At last it stopped teleporting and was seconds away from bashing Aipom!

"NOW! TAIL WHIP!" Lily called.

Aipom spun its tail, and the hand-like appendage smacked the incoming Pichu across the face, sending it flying to the side a bit. Pichu quickly recovered though.

"Alright Pichu! Try a fury swipes attack!" The boy commanded.

Pichu ran at Aipom with glowing hands. Lily didn't even have to issue commands at Aipom began to dodge the incoming hits! First it leaned to the left, then to the right, then it jumped into the air, and finally it leapt back on its tail, which coiled like a spring and launched Aipom right into Pichu, sending it flying back some more.

"Ai! Ai!" Aipom cried mockingly at Pichu.

"Wow, Aipom's pretty good!" Chris commented.

Pichu was now panting; it was running out of energy.

"Ok, give that monkey a taste of your Thundershock!" The boy commanded.

Pichu focused hard as sparks began to generate from its cheeks, before unleashing a wave of electricity at Aipom!

Aipom groaned in pain as it stood there taking the Thundershock dead on. Suddenly Pichu stopped its attack and plopped down on the ground with a dizzy look on its face, while Aipom was still standing strong!

"Huh!? What happened??" The boy cried.

Chris flipped open his Pokedex as the blue light on it began to glow.

"**Pichu, like its evolutions, is capable of producing electrical sparks from its cheeks. However, since Pichu is only a baby, it cannot control them as well, and may end up shocking itself in the process…**" The Pokedex chimed in.

Lily suddenly smirked, with Pichu temporarily out of commission; it was time to wrap up this battle.

"Alright Aipom, finish this off with Dynamic Punch!" Lily ordered

Aipom balled its hand-like appendage like a fist and charged at Pichu, who was still down! Aipom nailed Pichu dead on, who flew into the air and smacked down on the ground. The boy sadly called Pichu back into it's Pokéball as Aipom and Lily celebrated.

"YAHOO! We did it!" Lily cried as she hugged Aipom.

"Aiiiii!" Aipom agreed.

Lily rubbed Aipom's head before calling it back into the Pokéball. Chris clapped and went over to congratulate Lily.

"Congrats Lily! You won your first Trainer on Trainer battle!" Chris smiled.

"Thanks…" Lily blushed.

Lily then turned to the Boy.

"I'm sorry if I was too rough on your Pichu…" Lily apologized.

"It's alright!" The boy smiled. "I just need to practice some more! You must be a great Pokemon Trainer to get a Pokemon you just caught, listen to you that easily…"

"I… guess so…" Lily shrugged.

The boy waved them good-bye as he headed into the city.

"Goodbye! Maybe we'll run into each other again!" The boy called.

"Maybe! Then I could go a round with you!" Chris called back.

As Lily and Chris waved their new friend goodbye the continued on their way to the Pokemon Center


	11. Cryptic Advice

**Chapter 11: Cryptic Advice**

As the glass sliding doors to the Pokemon Center slid open, Chris and Lily casually walked inside. It looked a little similar to the one in Cherrygrove, but not by much. As they approached the front desk, both trainers were shocked to see Nurse Joy behind the counter!

"Welcome to the Violet City Pokemon Center, how can I help you?" She asked.

"Didn't I see you in Cherrygrove?" Chris asked.

Nurse Joy looked confused.

"Um...no?" She replied.

"I saw you too! you told me where he was going!" Lily cut in, pointing to Chris.

"Yeah, they're can't be two of you…." Chris commented.

Nurse Joy suddenly got a look of realization on her face.

"Ohhhhhh, I get it now! You two don't know!" Nurse Joy smiled. "You see, all the Pokemon Centers in the Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh regions are run by other Nurse Joys like me!"

"What are you sisters?" Chris asked.

"Actually yes!" Nurse Joy smiled.

Lily and Chris shot each other an awkward look; they both were thinking the same thing.

"_MAN! I've GOTTA meet their mom!_"

"Anyway" Chris said changing the subject. "Our Pokemon are kinda worn out, think you can help them?"

Chris and Lily all put their Pokéballs on the counter, and Nurse Joy handed them to a Chansey who took them to the back room.

"Don't worry, your Pokemon are in good hands!" Nurse Joy smiled.

"Thanks…" They thanked in unison.

The two trainers then took a seat in the waiting room with the other trainers who were waiting for their Pokemon. Chris looked to the right and saw some phone booths with video phones in them, like the one he had at home.

"Hey Lily, why don't we call up Prof. Elm?" Chris suggested.

"Sure, it'll pass the time…" Lily replied.

The two headed to the phone booth and after depositing 1.00 in quarters and dialing the number, the phone began to ring. It wasn't long until an image of Prof. Elm appeared on screen.

"Why hello Chris!" Elm greeted. "I see Lily has caught up with you!"

"Yeah, we're traveling together, we're in Violet City!" Chris replied.

"Already? I expected you to be Cherrygrove by now! Did you run all the way??" Elm asked.

"Only to Cherrygrove…" Chris laughed nervously. "It's a long story…"

"I see, so no doubt you'll be challenging the towns Gym Leader, Falkner." Elm said.

"That's the plan!" Lily smiled.

"Just be ready because he uses Flying type Pokemon" Elm advised.

"Thanks for the warning…" Chris thanked.

"Well, I have to get going, you two be careful…" Elm said.

"Yes sir…" Lily replied.

And with that, Elm's image vanished off screen. The two walked out of the phone booth and sat back down, Chris then saw someone standing at the counter, but this wasn't just _someone_ it was Mr. Z!

"Uh, Lily? Can you wait here for a sec?" Chris asked.

"Sure!" Lily replied.

Chris then hurried over to the counter where Mr. Z was.

"Hey!" Chris greeted.

Mr. Z turned and saw Chris.

"Well, we meet again" He said.

"Hey listen, I wanted to thank you for your advice!" Chris smiled.

"So, I take it you won?" Mr. Z said

"Yup!" Chris smiled. "Anyhow, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just having one of my Pokemon examined, I take it your going to go to fight Falkner?" He asked.

"Yeah, any advice?" Chris asked.

"None that I can think of…" Mr. Z sighed.

Mr. Z then turned and looked outside the window. There, he spotted some Pidgey sitting on a phone line.

"Heh, those Pidgey either have to be pretty dumb, or brave" Mr. Z commented.

"Why's that?" Chris asked.

"Because they could get electrocuted! They're like all Flying Pokemon, the hate electricity…" Mr. Z replied.

Chris then turned and saw Nurse Joy approaching Lily, no doubt they're Pokemon were ready.

"Uh, I gotta go! Catch ya later!" Chris said before heading back over to Lily.

Nurse Joy handed Lily her Pokéballs and handed Chris his as well.

"There you are, your Pokemon are all rested and restored!" Nurse Joy smiled.

"Thank you!" Lily thanked.

Nurse Joy smiled once more before heading back to the counter.

"Come on! We still have time to hit the Gym!" Lily pointed out.

"Alright, let's go!" Chris said.

After placing their Pokéballs on their belts they proceeded out of the Pokemon Center and began to make their way to the Gym.

"Hey, who was that shady guy you were talking to?" Lily asked.

"Oh him? He's…..an old friend!" Chris replied.

"Well anyway, we best prepare for Falkner, he uses Flying types remember?" Lily asked.

"Yeah" Chris said. "So we need to come up with a…."

Chris cut himself off in mid-sentence as his conversation with Mr. Z came flooding back to him.

"_They're like all Flying Pokemon, the hate electricity…_"

Chris then mentally scolded himself for not picking up on it sooner! Mr. Z had given him a cryptic hint for him to figure out! Chris knew what to do now, Flying Types were weak against Electric Types! Meaning with Elekid at his side, he'd have an easy win!

"I just remembered something! Flying Types are weak against Electric types!" Chris stated.

"Meaning Elekid could mop the floor with Falkner!" Lily cried.

"Alright, let me take him on first, when I beat him, you can take over and go for YOUR Gym Badge" Chris suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Lily smiled.

As the two friends headed for the Violet City Gym, Mr. Z watched from a distance.

"Good, I was thinking he wouldn't catch on…."

--

Wha-HO! It like Chris and Lily are gonna have to face down Falkner in the Cherrygrove Gym! Will they be able to win? read on and find out!

R&R please!


	12. Battle with Falkner

Well here we are, Chris's first gym battle! Will he win? read on and find out

--

**Chapter 12: Battle with Falkner**

Chris and Lily stood in front of the Violet City Gym. It was a big building with bird designs on it, making it evident that flying Pokemon ruled the roost in there.

"Well, here we are…" Lily said.

"Yup. Alright, I'll go in first and claim my badge!" Chris smiled.

"Yeah, when you're done, it's my turn!" Lily replied

Chris nodded and headed for the door.

"Wish me luck!" Chris waved.

With that, Chris pushed open the door and went inside. Inside, was a big square battle arena for the Pokemon to duke it out, but that's not what surprised Chris. What surprised him, was that lining the walls of the Gym were horizontal bars jetting out of the wall. Sitting on those bars, were different types of Flying Pokemon! They all watched Chris with leering eyes, enough to give anybody a chill.

"So? Admiring my Flying Pokemon?" A voice called out.

Chris looked and saw, standing at the end of the arena was a man with dark blue hair, one side of it, covering his eye. This was the Gym Leader Falkner.

"So, I take it you've started your Pokemon Journey and are here to claim the Zephyr Badge?" He asked.

Chris put on a serious look and approached the arena.

"You better believe it! I'm Chris, from New Bark!" Chris replied.

"Is that so? Well, first you gotta go thru me to get the Badge little boy!" Falkner spoke out. "We'll each use two Pokemon, the one who comes out on top, wins!"

Falkner then took out his Pokéball and threw it thru the air, with a pop and a flash, one of his Flying Pokemon landed on the arena in front of him, it was a Pidgeotto! Chris took out his Pokédex and scanned it.

"**Pidgeotto: the Bird Pokemon**" it said. "**Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws.**"

Chris reached for his belt, debating his first move.

"_Alright, I'll start out with Totodile, in the next round, I'll whip out Elekid…_" Chris thought to himself.

Chris pulled out his Pokéball and threw it thru the air.

"TOTODILE! I CHOOSE YOU!"

With a pop in and a flash, Totodile appeared in the arena.

"Pidgooooooooooooooo!" Pidgeotto cawed at Totodile.

"Dile! Toto! Toto! Totodile!" Totodile called back.

"Looks like our Pokemon are ready to go!" Chris commented.

"Then let the battle begin! Pidgeotto! Gust attack!" Falkner called.

Pidgeotto leapt into the air and began to flap its wings rapidly, stirring up a powerful wind. The watching Flying Pokemon seemed to not be affected by it as Chris and Totodile did there best to keep themselves from being blown away.

"TOTODILE! Hold your ground!" Chris cried.

Totodile planted its feet firmly on the ground and leaned into the oncoming blast, trying to cut down wind resistance. The wind cause Totodile to slide backwards a bit, but it kept its position and rode it out.

"Alright, that's enough!" Falkner called.

Pidgeotto ceased its gust attack and hovered down to the ground.

"Well, your Totodile seems to know how to hold its ground, but can it fight?" Falkner asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Chris replied. "Totodile Water Gun!"

Totodile blasted a stream of water at Pidgeotto, who easily dodged it.

"Alright! Slash attack!" Falkner called.

Pidgeotto flew into the air and swooped down at Totodile with it's talons out front, ready to slash him.

"Totodile! Don't let it hit you!" Chris called.

Totodile jumped to the side, just as Pidgeotto was about to hit it.

"Don't let up Pidgeotto! Keep going till you hit it!" Falkner.

Pidgeotto swooped down again and Totodile jumped to the side again. Pidgeotto attacked again and Totodile dodged again. This went on like a cycle for some time.

"Your Totodile can't dodge forever Chris!"

Chris knew he was right, Totodile was running out of energy. After what seemed like forever, Pidgeotto swooped at Totodile and finally nailed a hit! Totodile was blown to the ground and slid on its back.

"Now! Head-butt!" Falkner commanded.

Pidgeotto did a Loop-Dee-Loop in the air and dove at Totodile head-first. Just as Totodile was getting up off the floor…WHAM! Pidgeotto nailed Totodile in the back!

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILE!" Totodile cried out in pain.

Totodile went tumbling to the ground, a few feet from Chris.

"TOTODILE!" Chris cried. "You okay?"

Totodile weakly rose off the ground and approached the center of the arena, Pidgeotto was hovering in the air above Falkner.

"Your Totodile's got spunk kid, but it's time to end this! Pidgeotto! Peck attack!" Falkner cried.

Pidgeotto gave out a battle cry before diving at Totodile at a high speed, with its beak glowing white. Chris cringed as Pidgeotto was seconds away from hitting Totodile

"TOTODILE! DO SOMETHING!!" Chris called.

Totodile knew exactly what to do. It titled it's head to the ground, and just as Pidgeotto was about to strike it down, it shot a water gun at the ground with such force, that it propelled Totodile backwards straight into the air! With Totodile out of its attack range, Pidgeotto ended up face planting the arena floor, hard.

"WHAT THE!?" Falkner cried in shock.

Totodile flew thru the air and landed gracefully in front of Chris, who was in total shock.

"I've been the Gym Leader of this Gym for many years, and NEVER have I seen a Pokemon pull off a move like that!" Falkner cried. "How did you teach it that!?"

"That's the thing… I didn't, it was all him!" Chris replied, as his mind tried to register what just happened. In a second, they had gone from losing to a huge advantage!

Pidgeotto weakly rose up and wobbled around, the impact with the arena floor had made it Dizzy.

"NOW! While it's dazed! Water Gun!"

Totodile blasted Pidgeotto with a Water Gun, which blasted it backwards.

"Pidgeotto! Go in for another Head-butt!" Falkner ordered.

Pidgeotto finally shook off its dizzy feeling and lunged forward at the Water Pokemon.

"Totodile! Counter it with a Slash attack!" Chris commanded.

Totodile then ran at Pidgeotto with its arm out, ready to strike. The two Pokemon met in the middle with intentions of taking out the other, but fortunately, Totodile's attack hit first and sent Pidgeotto flying to the side and skidding on the ground. Pidgeotto tried to get up, but could not, it just fell back to the ground.

"Pidgeotto! Return!" Falkner growled as he called Pidgeotto back into its Pokéball.

"YEAH!! WE DID IT!" Chris cried happily.

"Don't get too comfortable kid!" Falkner called. "Your Totodile's tough stuff, but that was only round one!"

--

CLIFFHANGER!! Yup, this battles a two-parter, R&R please


End file.
